


if you want it, you can have it

by kyeomz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, lee seokmin has a clingy boyfriend and his name is wen junhui, that's about it this is super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyeomz/pseuds/kyeomz
Summary: junhui is needy and wants attention from his man. luckily, seokmin is able to fit in time for him and food.





	if you want it, you can have it

**Author's Note:**

> title inspo: redbone by childish gambino

Wen Junhui is probably one of _the_ most needy people Seokmin has ever met. Right after his own self. Although he acts as if he could do without everyone else, his constant need for love, affection, and validation is nothing short of endearing, so it's no surprise and also no annoyance when he wanders into the kitchen while Seokmin's waiting for his noodles to cook.

"Seokmin-ah," Jun whines, arms snaking around Seokmin's waist while he nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck. "I thought you _died_. You've been gone forever."

"Hello to you too, hyung," Seokmin hums, threading a few fingers into Jun's hair. "And, it hasn't been forever. I only got up about five minutes ago, you couldn't last five minutes?"

"Obviously not, if I had to come and find you!" Jun huffs, and Seokmin can feel the pout on his neck.

"Why're you being so mean to me, Junnie? What's got you so upset?"

Junhui's quiet for a while, before eventually pulling back and resting his chin on his shoulder and god, that pout is still there. Seokmin didn't think it was possible for him to fall harder.

"I haven't gotten any kisses all day," Jun answers suddenly. He sounds all soft and sad, and whether or not he's doing it on purpose, Seokmin doesn't actually know, but it affects him nonetheless.

"Aww, my poor Junnie-hyung," he coos. "Why didn't you ask me for kisses earlier?"

"Well I was _going_ to," Junhui defends, "but then you got up to make food out of nowhere and left me."

"Ah!" Seokmin exclaims, turning his attention back to the ramen on the stove. "Speaking of making food. I really have to pay attention, Junnie bear, just give me a few more minutes."

"Oh my _god_." Jun detaches himself from Seokmin, so he's in a better position to start his dramatic rant. "What do I do to deserve this? I ask you out, I take you out on a date almost every weekend, I do nothing but give you my undivided love and affection and _this_ is how I'm treated? I can't even get _one_ kiss? You're cruel, Lee Seokmin, this is a punishment, this is tortu –" and really, he would have continued, if it weren't for a pair of hands grabbing his face and some lips being pressed against his own.

The kiss isn't too long, but just long enough so that Junhui's at a loss for words when he finally pulls back.

"Is that what you wanted?" He asks, trying hard not to laugh at the expression painting Junhui's face. He looks as if Seokmin just took his soul from him. "Stop being so dramatic. I'll kiss you as much as you want right after I've eaten."

As if a switch was flipped, Junhui regains his composure and is back to his previous character before Seokmin can blink. He pulls himself out of his boyfriend's grip and turns away, sort of stomping out of the kitchen. It makes Seokmin laugh, he knows Jun probably escaped so fast because he's blushing.

While he's stirring up the noodles in the pot, though, Seokmin hears Junhui return, letting out a soft, "Hey, baby?"

"Yes?" Seokmin replies, looking back at his boyfriend over his shoulder.

Junhui says nothing for a few seconds, but then he smiles and mutters a quick little, "I love you." before leaving again.

Seokmin's smiling too, and even though he's sure Jun's half down the hallway by now, he doesn't hesitate to say, "I love you, too."

{ fin. }

**Author's Note:**

> i'm supposed to be writing something else but. i got writer's block on it, so i transferred inspiration into this lil fic bc seokhui needs more love!! plus, jun being needy for kisses is my lifeline.
> 
> dedicated to my lovely rolo, aka the junhui to my seokmin <3


End file.
